


Ocean Avenue

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha goes to the beach for the first time and finds himself lost in the beauty that is Kagome. Can he pull himself out of his stupor before he makes a fool of himself?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	Ocean Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlyBookWriter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/gifts).



> Wanted to write this short piece to welcome curlybookwriter0294 to the fandom and also wish her a happy birthday!

It was a hot summer day back in the Feudal Era. Naraku had been defeated and all that was left to the Inutachi’s journey was to find the Shikon shards. Miroku and Sango had been married immediately after the defeat of the dark hanyou had been destroyed. And… they were already expecting.

Kagome was over the top with her excitement for the couple and had brought Sango back baby books amongst other little trinkets, balms, and vitamins. Inuyasha was just jealous. Ok, to be fair, he was happy for the couple. They had more than deserved their happy ending after everything. Miroku could finally start a family without the whole wind tunnel curse looming over his head and Sango could start to rebuild her own family. Not that she didn’t consider them family or anything. And they had saved Kohaku but—she was finally happy. Both she and Miroku were finally genuinely happy and for the most part, carefree.

And that was what Inuyasha wanted. He wanted that so desperately with Kagome that it fucking hurt. The hanyou no longer felt any further duty to protect Kikyo as their common enemy was gone. She had asked if he had any intention of following her to hell like he had promised years prior (mind you, he was cursed when he had spoken such words), but he had turned her down and told her he had other obligations. Like Kagome.

Kikyo was understanding. Sort of. She was hurt, but she knew—she had known for awhile what Kagome meant to the hanyou. Before she left, she had kissed him, and he returned the favor; it was a fitting goodbye.

But Kagome had, of course, witnessed it, and it took her weeks to finally smile and speak to him like normal. Unfortunately there was still distance. Still lack thereof warmth from his beautiful future miko that he was craving. 

“Inuyasha!” Miroku called from below the branch he was perched upon in the goshinboku.

“What?” He growled in annoyance.

“There have been rumors of a shard just east of here by the ocean! Care for—” Inuyasha suddenly stood in front of the monk and looked at him intensely. “Something wrong?”

“I… Do you guys have to join us?” Inuyasha finally asked.

Miroku tipped his head in confusion and then slowly, enlightenment crossed his face. He sighed, then placed a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “I can convince Sango to stay behind but… you may have to convince Kagome. Since whatever transpired between you and Kikyo, she hasn’t really wanted to be left alone with you.”

“Son of a—”

“Tell me, Inuyasha. What did occur?”

“Nosey-ass monks—”

“I am only trying to help, Inuyasha.”

“Nothing happened! We said goodbye! She went her way and I went mine!”

“You parted ways? For good?”

“My obligations to her ended when Naraku died. Her death has been avenged and—and—Ugh,” Inuyasha groaned in frustration. “Our time had been over for a while. Think she just needed to actually hear it. She knew though—she knew I had chosen Kagome awhile ago. Kikyo was alright, but she… Fuck. She kissed me and that’s why Kagome freaked out. I think Kagome thinks I still love Kikyo and chose her.”

“Have you tried explaining this to Kagome?” The look Inuyasha gave to Miroku explained it all. “Ah. She won’t let you. Hence the lack there of alone time. Right. Well…we can fix this.”

“You sure?” Inuyasha asked.

“Positive. Why not take Kirara with you guys as a ‘buffer’? It may also give her the appearance you two are not truly alone but at the same time, also give you a moment to actually speak with Kagome about your feelings.”

“That’s… actually not a bad idea,” Inuyasha conceded.

“Sango and I wish for nothing but yours and Kagome’s happiness. But, do not screw this up; Sango will have my head if you hurt Kagome unintentionally again,” Miroku stated as he smacked Inuyasha’s head with his staff. Inuyasha growled and was about to swipe at the monk when Miroku bade him farewell. 

Inuyasha grumbled and followed behind him, slightly dragging his feet. He was genuinely excited, as well as nervous. The idea of finally,  _ finally _ , being able to talk with Kagome alone was thrilling. To finally be able to confess to her his feelings for her since—well—basically since they began traveling together. But between Naraku, the flea-ridden wolf, Kikyo, that Hobo fuck, and the jewel shards, they hadn’t been able to get the timing right. 

But now—fuck, now he was anxious. What if she turned him down? What if after every let down, every heartbreak he had inadvertently given to Kagome, she had actually decided to move on with her life? What if she had finally made the decision that once the jewel was whole, she’d leave him for good? What if the well stopped working?

Fuck—He was so in love with Kagome, it physically hurt him sometimes. The idea of her being ripped from him actually frightened him. The hanyou was unsure when he let one of his emotions consume him so much that it distracted him from his normal daily life. 

Inuyasha never thought he would be able to move on from the guilt of Kikyo’s death--the fact he hadn’t trusted her, let alone the fact he hadn’t even earned her own trust… but somehow Kagome healed him. Somehow, Kagome mended his wounded heart and in return, showed him what love actually was when it was reciprocated.

And to lose that? He’d rather be stabbed by Sesshomaru through his stomach a hundred times than to ever have to live another day without Kagome.

Slowly, and shockingly, his mind began to circle with doubt and fear that he would indeed, end up alone again.

\-----------

“Inuyasha?? Inuyasha???”

“Huh??” Inuyasha was snapped out of his stupor. The questions had literally circled in his head, since before he had reached the slayer’s and the monk’s, to the moment they were approaching the large body of water. 

“Are you alright?” Kagome, the beautiful miko who sat in front of him on the fire cat, gazed back at him with worry. “You look ill; does the ocean air bother you?”

“N-never been,” he stuttered out. 

“Really? Never?” she asked.

“No… No reason to go, really,” Inuyasha said. He sighed when he felt her cool, silky, soft hand brush the fringe from his forehead, and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

“Hmmm… Well, you don't feel warm. But maybe we should rest before we look for the youkai?”

“Y-yea. Sure.” God he was lame. Beyond lame.

“Kirara, put us down by the water,” Kagome relayed, earning a roar of compliance for the feline beneath them. 

The neko-youkai landed and Kagome quickly dismounted. She reached out to help steady Inuyasha, as he got off the demon cat. He let her lead her to a spot on the sand near the shallow waves that extended from the ocean to the land and then she pushed him to sit down and then went back to Kirara to grab her pack. He heard her murmur something to the neko and the meow of agreeance. 

Kagome returned to his side, and he tried to look relaxed. He really did. But Inuyasha was failing… miserably.

“Inuyasha? What’s wrong? Here, drink some water,” Kagome offered as she sat down beside him.

He took it from her and nodded before taking a couple of chugs from her water holder—bottle—pouch?—whatever it was called. Sighing, he felt his heart stutter. He couldn’t fuck this up. He couldn’t fuck this up. He couldn’t fuck this up. He couldn’t fuck this up. He couldn’t—

“Inuyasha? Do you want to go swimming? It might cool you down,” Kagome said.

“What? Swimming?”

“Yea! We are at the ocean; I put my bathing suit on before we left. Come on,” Kagome yanked on his arm as she began to rise. How was she acting like things were back to normal? Was it because she was worried about him? She was putting him, a hanyou, an asshole, a selfish son of a bitch, before herself? 

“You go ahead; I just need a minute,” he tried to say evenly so he didn’t alarm her.

Inuyasha could fight a demon five times his size… He could go right up to Naraku and punch him in the face. But when it came to Kagome? His precious beloved miko from the future? It was like he didn’t have a brain. He always managed to say something stupid or hurtful, or negelcted to say what he needed to. 

And—

Holy fuck. She was in her swimming clothes. He turned to see her navy school uniform was lying beside her bag and now, there she stood, more or less barren before him as she began to wade into the water. But they were different. The water clothes. Much different from when he’d seen her previously. Holy shit.

This time it was a two-piece… It was like that fancy fundoshi she wore. If anything this item was even more revealing. And fuckin’ hell it was  _ red… _

She had little strings holding up her luscious full breasts that tied around her neck and then against her back, just beneath her shoulder blades. The bottom was just as revealing—it was beneath her navel, covering just the front of her sex and the cheeks of her tight round ass. Goddamn.

To top off this fuckin’ likely wet-dream, she was wading into the shimmering water, her body was glistening from sweat and the sea she was dipping herself into.

And her hair was up, exposing her pale creamy neck, and before he knew it, he was wading into the water, not even bothering to raise his hakama from getting wet because all he thought of, all that he needed and desired, was right before him… And just as he realized he took a shuddering breath to calm himself from acting irrational, he was standing right behind her. She jumped from the shock, and he would have too if he wasn’t in a fucking trance caused by her womanly body that was literally beckoning him to follow her.

“Inuyasha? Are you ok?? Why didn’t you roll up your pants?? Are you too hot?” Kagome turned around to face him to brush her cool wet hand against his forehead again in care. He wasn’t really sure what expression his face wore, or if she had actually cursed him like Kikyo had when she tried to drag him to hell. 

“Inu…?” His hand cupped her cheek and she gasped, slightly bringing him out of his dumbfounded self, and he locked eyes with the woman of his dreams. Her eyes were wide, bright blue sparkling orbs that matched the water that surrounded them. He could get lost in them forever. His thumb grazed over her soft supple pink lips. What shocked him was that she didn’t even smell of fear… His other hand came to graze and rest upon her lower back, soft, moist from the water she had rinsed herself with, that was the perfect width of his clawed hand, drawing her even closer to his form. No. Her scent reeked of confusion and want. Desire. Need. Her wonderful scent of wildflowers mixed with citrus and ginger. Fuck.

“Inuyasha?? What’s wrong?” Her voice was so soft, like a whisper in the wind, almost mixed from the sound of flowing water around them.

“Nothing. For once, nothing is wrong,” Inuyasha confessed as he dropped his amber eyes to her lips. He felt her try to take it in, between her teeth. But his head dipped down before he could come to his senses, his senses that were drowning literally and figuratively in the miko before him. The girl he began to travel the countryside with was now a mature woman. One he wanted to spend the rest of his long life with and hoped that she wanted the same…

His lips brushed against her and he felt her stiffen beneath him before her lips eagerly pressed against his own. Her arms came around his neck and her body pressed against him removing any remaining space between them. Her lips were hungry, demanding, and it made Inuyasha feel alive again. The panic he had been feeling, the weight of anxiety and fear that was consuming him the entire ride here—she was taking from him with each breathy movement of her lips against his own. 

Feeling bold and brave, his tongue stroked against her bottom lip and Kagome eagerly opened her mouth and let him in. She tasted as good as she smelled. Different. But just as fucking intoxicating. Just as fucking hypnotizing. Cherries and honey. She tasted sweet, like the candy suckers she brought for Shippo. 

Her tongue stroked against his fangs, making him groan, and finally, he had to pull away before he took things too far. She whimpered in response, but he had to finally say what he needed to say. Miroku was right. Inuyasha needed to speak to her.

“Kagome… I’m sorry…” Inuyasha started as he held her in his arms, his hands still cupping her cheek softly.

“Don’t… Don’t say that.” Her voice cracked and tears pricked her beautiful sapphire eyes.

“No—I am. I wanted to explain everything so much sooner… But I let Naraku, the jewel, even my duty to Kikyo—I let it all get in my way. But not anymore. That bastard is gone, and Kikyo knows the one who holds my heart—you.” He swallowed roughly and sighed when he saw her face lessen in tension. Her hands cupped his cheeks and her thumbs made circles, earning a deep rumble from his chest.

“What do… Are you trying to say that you—”

“I… I love you, Kagome. What you saw—Kikyo and I were just saying goodbye. She was the first woman I ever loved. But you’re the woman I care for now—you’re the one I’ve wanted since before her resurrection... I know I’m an asshole, a bastard, and don’t always say the right thing… I know I have nothin’ to my name but—”

“I don’t care about those things… I know your attitude is to protect you, Inuyasha. I know you don’t mean anything… But I’m glad you told me. I—I love you, Inuyasha. I want you. Just you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she confessed as her hands came down from being wrapped around his neck to grip his haori to bring her face higher to his own. 

“Kagome,” he sighed and kissed her once more. They stayed like that in the cool water, the sun beaming down on them in blessing. As he held her close, he realized his first trip to the ocean would always be his favorite; but any other trip with his Kagome? It would be just as great because she would always be with him to make it that more special.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the soul! <3


End file.
